Legend Of Zelda: Present & Past
by Tetra1143
Summary: Link and Tetra are now sixteen. With Hyrule deep under the sea, and Ganondorf defeated, all is peaceful. Until the legendary Triforce makes an appearance on the tree where Link first met Tetra. Tetra sees people who look familiar only to learn that they are her family members. And what happens when Tetra and Zelda are separated? Link, Tetra, and Zelda must find a way to get back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dreams

She looked at him, fright in her eyes.

"Link! It's not safe here! We'll get hurt!" she yelled over the howling wind.

Link turned toward the princess.

"Then let's go!" he yelled

He grabbed her wrist and jumped into a black vortex.

Tetra opened her eyes, blinking as the morning light shined through the window. She looked around her cabin, for him. Link was now where in sight. Was it just a bad dream? She got out of bed, got dressed, and went above deck. Alfonzo was giving orders to the crew.

"Morning Miss Tetra!" called Niko

"Morning." muttered Tetra

"Miss? Where are we heading today? Bomb island?" suggested Mako

"No, no. I was thinking Outset today." answered Tetra

"Okay Miss." said Mako

Tetra sighed. It had been months since she last saw Link. They got in a fight a few months back and Tetra had left the island to cool down. Six years ago, Link had saved her...twice.

"Our course is set Miss Tetra!" called Alfonzo

"Good, we should get there in no time."

"Link! Link! Wake Up!"

Aryll looked down at her older brother, who was asleep in the middle of the room.

"Aryll, he's exhausted, let him sleep." whispered Grandma

"Okay." said Aryll disappointed

Aryll walked outside of the house. It was hot, like all Outset summers. Aryll walked past Orca's house and down the beach toward her favorite place, the watch tower, to look at the ocean. When Aryll climbed to the top of the ladder, she pulled out her telescope to get a better view. After awhile, she spotted a ship coming closer to the island. the person on the ship seemed to be waving at her. Suddenly, Aryll dropped the telescope and ran back to the house as fast as she could.

"Link! Link" yelled Aryll barging into the house

"Link!" she called once more, shaking her brother.

"What?" asked Link wearily

"Come on! You need to see this!" she said dragging him outside.

"Look!" she said pointing at the ship, which was much closer now.

"It's..."

When the ship docked at the island, Tetra jumped off the ship and onto the island in which she missed. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled the ocean scent and turned her attention to Link, who she spotted when the ship was nearing.

"Tetra!" He called out happily

Tetra smiled and ran toward him. Niko, Alfonzo, Mako, Nudge, Senza, and Zuko watched their captain. She was never this happy. The last time she was happy, was when they where here a few months back.

"Link! I'm so sorry!" said Tetra, tears threatening.

"I'm sorry too." said Link

Aryll smiled. She too was happy to she her brother happy also. When Tetra released Link from their hug, she heard sniffling from behind her. She whirled around to find that her crew was in tears.

"What are you crying at?!" yelled Tetra

The crew jumped, startled, and went right back to work.

"You didn't change much." commented Link

"You didn't either." said Tetra

They both laughed together.

"Come on, Tetra, I want to take you somewhere." said Link

"Okay." answered Tetra

Link held Tetra's wrist and walked away from the beach and toward the path that lead to Fairy Forest. Link guided Tetra along the path and past the bridge.

"Okay, I know where you are taking me." said Tetra, pulling her wrist away

"Yeah? Where?" asked Link

"To where you first met me, when I fell from the tree." said Tetra

"Yeah, Okay" said Link

"Why would you take me there though?" asked Tetra

"Because there is something there now, that wasn't there before before, you'll see." said Link

Link lead the rest of the way, arriving at the tree where he met Tetra. Link was right, the tree did have something new on it, the Triforce symbol.

"How long has that been there?" asked Tetra

"Ever since you left." said Link

"Hmm why though?" asked Tetra, deep in thought.

Link shrugged.

"I hate doing this, but, maybe Zelda would know." said Tetra

"No, wait, I think it was meant for you, as in Tetra." said Link

"What do you mean?" asked Tetra

"I mean, just try placing your hand on the tree, see what happens." suggested Link

"Okay.." said Tetra

Tetra walked over to the tree, slowly she placed her hand firmly on the tree. Suddenly, she started to see images. There was a young girl, following a butterfly and dragging a sword behind her. Then the scene changed to the same girl and a different women that was giving the girl lessons on something. Then, out of nowhere, a man comes up from behind the women, killing her. A gang of pirates took the small girl away before she was hurt. The man turned toward Tetra raising his sword.

"No!" yelled Tetra

Tetra sat up quickly, panting.

"Where am I?" whispered Tetra

She looked around the room. She seemed to be in a bedroom, but it was hard to tell because night had fallen. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her clothes where still on except for the bandana and her shoes. she walked over to the doorway and looked up and down the hall. She seemed to be inside someone's house. Suddenly, she heard someone breathing inside the room. She slowly walked back to the bed and peered to the other side. There was a dark figure of someone sleeping. She grabbed a nearby rood. she raised it high in the air, and brought it down with a great amount of force.

"OW!" exclaimed the figure, sitting up quickly.

Tetra raced over to the light switch, flipping it on. She looked at the figure again.

"Link! I'm so sorry!" said Tetra

"No, my fault for sleeping in the same room as you." said Link

Tetra bit her lower lip.

"What happened after I touched the tree?" asked Tetra

"You collapsed, you've been out for about five hours." said Link, rubbing his head.

"Wait! Where's my crew?" asked Tetra

"Relax, they are asleep in the ship." said Link

"Okay, good." sighed Tetra

"Tetra, what made you collapse?" asked Link

"I'm not exactly sure." answered Tetra

Tetra took the next few hours explaining to Link what had happened in the dream.

"Well, once you touched the triforce, it disappeared." added Link

"Hmm" thought Tetra

The women who was killed her "dream" looked awfully familiar too. Was it maybe just another bad dream?


	2. Chapter 2: Clues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend Of Zelda**

The early morning light shined in through the window, into Link's bedroom. Tetra lay asleep on Link's Bed while he laid on the wooden floor. His younger sister, Aryll, walked into the bedroom.

"Link! Grandma says to get up!" said Aryll loudly.

Tetra sat up, rubbing her eyes, then directed her attention to Aryll.

"Where's Link?" asked Aryll

Tetra, still groggy, pointed at the floor on the other side of the bed. Aryll walked around the bed and crouched next to Link.

"Link!" said Aryll raising her voice.

"What?" asked Link wearily

"Grandma wants to see you." said Aryll happily.

"Okay." he answered, getting up off the ground.

"I'm going to check on my crew, Link." said Tetra

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later." said Link

Link grabbed his hat and headed down stairs.

"Aryll said you wanted me?" said Link as he approached Grandma

"Yes, Link, please sit down." said Grandma

"Miss Tetra!" called Grandma just as Tetra was walking out the door.

"Yes?" asked Tetra

"Can you please come here for a second?" said Grandma

"Sure." she answered

Once Link and Tetra where seated, Grandma began.

"There is a minor legend about one of the trees on this island. That tree is said to help the Princess of Hyrule. The tree lets the princess see things that happened in the past. Miss Tetra, I think that is what happened to you, yesterday after you touched the tree." explained Grandma.

"That makes sense!" exclaimed Tetra

Link thought carefully. Tetra said she saw a little girl, a women, and a man. Who was that little family then?

"So let me ask you, Tetra, what events did you see?" asked Grandma

While Tetra explained, Link tried to figure out who see saw.

"I knew what family you saw yesterday, Tetra." said Grandma after Tetra was done explaining.

"Who?" asked Link and Tetra at the same time

"Yours." answered Grandma looking at Tetra

"Mine? I don't even remember my parents." said Tetra

"The tree must be trying to tell you something dear." said Grandma

"Tetra, she's right. Your father killed your mother right in front of you, in hopes of getting the throne. I had only gotten there in the knick of time or he would've killed you you too." said someone behind them.

Tetra and Link whirled around, facing was Alfonzo.

"You met my parents?" said Tetra, surprised

"Yes." he answered

Tetra shook her head. This was too much for her. She walked past Alfonzo and out the door.

"Tetra! Wait!" said Link running after her.

When Link caught up to Tetra, she was at the tree where she first saw the events.

"Link, give me your right hand." said Tetra, not facing him.

"Why?" asked Link

"I want to try something!" said Tetra becoming angry

"Okay." said Link

Link walked over to Tetra, giving her his hand. Tetra held his hand.

"Let's see..." whispered Tetra

She placed her hand back on the tree, becoming enveloped in light, the disappeared.

**Thanks! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: To the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ.**

Chapter 3: Back to the Past

The bright, hot sun broke through the leaves, spilling onto the green grass below it. The wind waved the grass and leaves side to side. A small boy, about five or six, walked up the small hill and over the bridge to the sparkling forest on the other side. When he reached the forest, he spotted two strangers, laying face up on the grass. When the strangers started to stir, the boy ran back down the hill.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Tetra

"I'm not sure. It looks almost like nothing happened." answered Link

Link and Tetra pondered on the idea. Maybe nothing happened and they where just exhausted. Suddenly, two adults came running into the forest.

"Are you two okay?" asked the women

The women wore a tan shirt with a skirt that matched. Her hair was similar to Aryll's but this women wore her hair down. Beside her was a man, he had a beard and a green shirt with an off white pants and boots. beside the couple was the small boy who wore green and was clutching his mother.

"Yes, we are okay." answered Tetra

"Okay, good. Link here said you two looked injured." said the man, chuckling.

"Wait, his name is Link?" said Tetra, surprised.

"Why, yes. Do you like the name?" asked the women

"Er...yeah it's really cute." said Link

The couple smiled, then turned their attention back to Link and Tetra.

"Where are you two from?" asked "younger" Link

"Um...Windfall." answered Link

"Oh, cool." said the women.

"Are you two visiting anyone?" asked the man

"No, not really." said Tetra

"You could stay with us if you like. We could use the help around the house." said the woman

"Okay, thank you." said Link

The couple walked down the path and across the bridge. Link and Tetra took in their surroundings. When they reached Link's house, Grandma came out, greeting them.

"Where have you three been? Dinner is already to go." said Grandma

"Sorry, we found these two strangers and they said they would help out." said the man

"We never really got your names." commented the women.

"Er...my name is Tetra, and this is...Link." said Tetra quietly.

"Link, what a coincidence." said Grandma

"Come inside and have dinner with us, it would be an honor." said the women

"Alright." answered Tetra

Link and Tetra walked inside of the house. Link smelled the air. It smelt like his favorite soup! When everyone was seated, dinner began. Night started to fall on the small island as people started falling asleep. One by one the house's light flickered off and all was quiet.

"Link, I think we fell into the past." said Tetra

"Yeah I do too." said Link as the two began to fall asleep.

* * *

"Sir, the target is in sight." reported the Bokoblin

"Good. We are going to need them to stay for awhile. Keep out of sight." said the dark figure.

"Yes Sir." said the Bokoblin

"I will avenge my father. You will go down Hero of Winds!"

* * *

"Link, Wake up. Link?" whispered someone

Link stirred a bit and opened his eyes. Tetra was standing over him, shaking him.

"What?" asked Link

"We need to get downstairs." said Tetra simply

"Fine." muttered Link

Link and Tetra made their way down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning you two." said Grandma.

"Morning."

"We have a favor for you." said the woman.

"What is it?" asked Tetra

"We need you to watch over Link and Aryll. If that's okay with you." said the man

"No, It's fine." said Link

"Okay, good. The two like to play at the watchtower. Just please make sure they don't fall." added the woman.

"Okay." said Tetra

Once the couple left, and Link and Tetra ate breakfast, they set off to find "younger" Link and Aryll.

"Outset looks newer almost." commented Tetra

"Yeah, but only by a little." said Link

They walked along the path leading to the watchtower. Suddenly, they heard a yelp come from the Fairy Woods. Link and Tetra ran p the path and across the bridge. When they arrived inside, there where five Bokoblins, all surrounding something. Link and Tetra drew their swords.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you."

Link and Tetra whirled around. There, was a girl taller than the two of them. She had orange hair and carried two large swords with her. She wore dark green robe like clothes.

"And why not?" tested Tetra

"Because, if you look more closely, your two kids are in the center." said the girl

Tetra peered inside the circle. There, was Aryll and "younger" Link.

"Who are you?" demanded Link

"I'm surprised you don't know. Considering, you are the Hero of Winds. Are you not?" said the Girl

"He asked you a question. Answer it!" demanded Tetra

"Fine, My name is Ephina." said the girl

"And how do you know Link?" said Tetra

"I know you too. Princess Zelda, and the Hero of Time. You both killed my father!" yelled Ephina

"And your father was...?" asked Link

"Ganondorf." she said simply

"What?!" said Link and Tetra together.

"Enough of this nonsense. Now, I must do a part of my mission now." said Ephina

Link and Tetra raised their swords. Ephina closed her hands together, forming a dark ball of magic.

"Now, become two!" yelled Ephina

Ephina released the magic at Tetra.

"Ah!" yelled Tetra

Suddenly, a burst of bright light, blinding everyone, took over the forest. When Link regained his sight, the Bokoblins and Ephina, where gone. "Younger" Link and Aryll where still there.

"Tetra?" whispered Link

Tetra grunted in pain. Link picked up Tetra in his arms.

"Come on you two." said Link to "younger" Link and Aryll

Link walked back down the path with "younger" Link and Aryll.

"Link?" asked someone behind them.

Link turned around, still holding Tetra. When Link turned around, their stood a princess.

"Zelda?!" said Link surprised.

"Link, no time for questions right now, we need to get Tetra and the two children back to the house." said Zelda

"Right." said Link

* * *

"Father, the two have been separated." said Ephina

"Good. Make sure the suffer like I did."

**Chapter 3 is done! Please leave a Review. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ephina

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Tetra lay, motionless, under the gaze of Link and Zelda. Link, with a worried look, glanced at Zelda.

"Will you tell me how this happened now?" asked Link'

Zelda sighed, looking up at Link.

"You know about Ephina now, right?" asked Zelda

"Yes. But how is it possible that Ephina is Ganondorf's daughter?" asked Link

"Ephina isn't Ganon's daughter by blood, no, only by power. When Ganon died, he summoned up the rest of his power, putting it toward creating another him. He then created Ephina. His body is dead, but not his soul. The King of Red lions soul is also still alive." explained Zelda

"Okay, but why would she want to separate you two?" asked Link

Zelda lowered her head.

"I'm not sure yet. But is has to be mostly because she is going to avenge you and me."said Zelda

"Your right." said Link

Tetra grunted a few times. Link looked over at her, watching her carefully.

"She'll be okay. It just hurts to be torn in two." said Zelda

"Yeah, I kind of figured it would."

A few hours later, Tetra woke up to Link who immediately gave her a hug. Zelda then explained everything that happened. Tetra understood, most of it.

"We need to try and stop Ephina." said Zelda after they where done explaining.

"And become one again." added Tetra

"Right."

Another night fell over Outset. Zelda introduced herself to the rest of the family. Tetra thought it would be better not to tell them about Ephina, not yet. Once everyone was asleep, Ephina roamed the island.

"Where are you hiding Hero of Wind?" whispered Ephina

"I saw them go into this house." grunted a Bokoblin

"Then go and search it!" demanded Ephina

The bokoblin gestured for the other Bokoblin to follow behind. The Bokoblin surrounded the house.

"Now!" said Ephina

The Bokoblin barged into the house, spears in hand.

"What's going on?!" said the man

The Bokoblin stepped aside, letting Ephina through.

"Where is the Hero of Time?" she demeaned.

"We don't know what your talking about." the said

"Argh, yes you do! They are living here with you!" she yelled

"Step aside." said the Bokoblin, toward the couple

"No, we have children. We won't let you harm them." said the woman.

"Aw. How sweet. Protecting your precious children. Well, I don't think they will be seeing you two ever again." said Ephina

"What?" said the man

Ephina turned toward the Bokoblin. With one small nod, the Bokoblin turned toward the couple. It raised it's sword, only to come down, killing the innocent people under it.

"We'll be back, Hero of Winds! And when we do! It will be the end of you!" she yelled throughout the house.

And with that, Ephina and Bokoblin left the house, and the family shattered.

* * *

Link trudged around the next few days. His parents death had been his fault after all. He would hold back his tears, only to let them go at night, so Tetra and Zelda wouldn't know. Grandma now need their help even more, now that "younger" Link's parents are dead.

"We need to take down Ephina!" said Link on day.

Tetra and Zelda looked up Link. The two had been working in the garden for Grandma.

"We know. It's just about time though. We need to wait." said Zelda

"But I can't sit around knowing that Ephina killed my parents and could be killing other people too!" said Link, his voice raising.

"Link, you need to calm down." said Tetra

Link fell to his knees in anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry, It's just...I can't help but think that my parents death was my fault." Link said quietly

"It wasn't your fault. It was Ephina's. And if you want to take her out, we need to be patient." said Tetra

Tetra walked over to Link, kneeling next to him.

"Everything will turn out okay. I promise." said Zelda

Tetra smiled. Link finally just cried in front of Tetra and Zelda. He didn't care any more. Tetra looked at him, surprised. She then wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close. Zelda smiled.

"Are you guys finished yet?" asked Grandma from the house.

Zelda turned her attention to Grandma, nodding.

"Okay, please come back in when your finished." she said

Tetra let go of Link, getting to her feet.

"Come on, we are needed." said Tetra

Link smiled, wiping his eyes. Tetra helped him to his feet. The three made their way to the house.

Grandma was inside, taking care of the two young children.

"What do you need us for?" asked Zelda

"I need you to watch these two real quick." said Grandma

"Okay." said Zelda

Grandma left the house, leaving the five at the house. Aryll and "younger" Link where asleep upstairs.

"What is our plan for stopping Ephina?" asked Tetra

"Hm.. not sure yet. But, I think she is hiding out in the Fairy Woods for now. We can't let anyone up there. Not until she is stopped, or leaves." said Zelda

"True. How will we know when she is gone?" asked Link

"Why don't we sneak up there tonight, and see what sees up to." said Zelda

"Okay. Tonight, we go and see what she's up to." said Link

When night had fallen, Zelda, Link, and Tetra, sneaked out of the house. Link showed the two girls, the back way to the woods. No one knows about it but Link.

When they arrived inside the woods, they heard muttering. Tetra, being a pirate, got closer than the other two where daring to go, and listened.

"Where are the three now?" asked Ephina

"They should be still in the house." said a Bokoblin

"Good. We have another delay." announced Ephina

"Aw.." complained the Bokoblins

"We need to split the Hero of Winds into four." said Ephina

Link was startled by the sound of his title. Link stared at Tetra. Tetra and Zelda glanced at him, then listened again.

"Why?" asked a Bokoblin

"Wouldn't it be harder with four Hero of Winds?" asked another Bokoblin

"Not necessarily, once the holder of the Triforce is split, in two or in four, their power will weaken greatly. If we split the Hero of Winds, all hope is lost and my father will still be alive." said Ephina

"That makes sense." said the Chief Bokoblin

"Now, grab the Hero of Winds, and bring him here!" said Ephina

"Yay!" cheered the Bokoblins

The Bokoblins then marched out of the woods, leaving Ephina alone. Link quietly drew his sword. Zelda saw this and shook her head. Tetra, doing the same. Ephina turned toward where they where hiding.

"I know you are there!" she shouted

Tetra drew her sword also. Zelda pulled out the Hero's Bow and the Light arrows. Tetra, Link and Zelda, stood up.

"I knew it." said Ephina

"We aren't going to let you split the Hero of Winds into four." said Tetra

"Yeah." agreed Zelda.

"Like you three can stop me. I am my own magic, and my father's. You don't stand a chance against me!" she yelled

Zelda put the bow and arrows away. Quickly, she grabbed Link and Tetra's wrist.

"Triforce of the Gods!" yelled Zelda

Suddenly, the dark forest became a blinding light. When Ephina regained sight, her targets where gone.

**End of Chapter 4, please leave a comment. Next Chapter will come out ASAP.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Four Links

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

The forest was dark and gloomy. The moss that grew onto the trees where as dark as the night sky. Everything about the forest was dark, everything welcomed Evil. Suddenly, there was a bright blinding light.

"Oof!" said Zelda

Link, Tetra, and Zelda all landed on the hard cold ground. Zelda looked up at where they were.

"Where are we? What happened?" asked Tetra

"We're in Shadow Forest." said Zelda

"Why are we here?" asked Link

"Not sure. The warp power doesn't let me chose where we end up." she explained

"Wait. the Triforce let you warp?" said Tetra

"Yep, but there is always a consequence." whispered Zelda

"Then why did you warp us if there is a consequence?!" said Tetra

"We didn't stand a chance against Ephina! At least not yet!" yelled Zelda

"Well then why did we even go to the Fairy Woods?!" yelled Tetra

While the two girls where arguing, Link saw a bush move not to far from them. Link looked more closely. Then, three pairs of red eyes looked directly at them.

"Um...guys." whispered Link

"What?!" they yelled together

Link pointed toward the bush. When the girls looked, the eyes where gone.

"Wow, Hero of Winds is afraid of the dark." said Tetra

"Not necessarily." said a voice behind them

They all turned around and saw the three pairs of red eyes looking at them.

"Who are you?" asked Zelda

"We are, You." said the middle one.

"What?" said Tetra

The three walked out from the shadows. The three people looked like Link, Tetra, and Zelda. But they had white hair, their skin was dark, and the wore mostly black. They where the reverse of them.

"They are the consequence." whispered Zelda

"That's right. Now, not only do you have to battle Ephina, you have to battle yourselves." said dark Link

"That's right." said dark Zelda

"Arg!" complained Tetra

The three darks, disappeared.

"Remember, we are you. No need to train to battle yourself." said a voice around them

Then, they disappeared. Tetra clenched her fists, then turned on Zelda

"What the hell where you thinking!" she yelled

"I already told you, we didn't stand a chance against..." said Zelda

"EPHINA! WE GET IT! YOUR TOO WEAK TO GO AGAINST EPHINA!" yelled Tetra at the top of her lungs.

"Tetra, calm down." said Link as calmly as he could

"Link! Don't tell me to calm down!" she said

Link stepped back, away from Tetra. Link was glad he wasn't split in two, there would be fights everywhere.

"Look, we aren't getting any farther in battling Ephina if we stand here and said Link

Zelda turned he back on Tetra, Tetra doing the same. Link sighed. He walked in the other direction, only to get cut off by someone who jumped into the way.

"I finally found you Hero of Winds!" Exclaimed Ephina

Link tries to step back quickly only to fall on the branch below him, landing on his butt.

"It's was real easy finding you. Considering you companions where segueing the whole time." Said Ephina

Tetra and Zelda whirled around just in time to see Ephina hit Link with a dark ball of Magic.

"No!" exclaimed Zelda

The same bright light that appeared when Tetra was hit, appeared again and Ephina was gone leaving Link unconscious.

"Damn it! This is all our fault!" Said Tetra to herself

Zelda crouched next to Link. Tetra joined her.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tetra

"First, get him someplace safe. Then figure out Ephina's next move." Said Zelda

"Okay" agreed Tetra

Suddenly, someone behind her tapped her shoulder. tetra turned around then gasped. There where three boys, all looked exactly like Link. One wore blue, one wore red, and the other wore violet.

"Are you Tetra?" They asked

"Yes, w-who are you?" She stammered

"We are Blue, Red, and this is Vio." said the blue one

"Oh God, they are the three splits that Ephina made." Whispered Zelda

"Crap." Said Tetra

"Yep." Agreed Zelda


	6. Chapter 6: Tetra's mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own legend of Zelda.**

* * *

The four Links, Tetra, and Zelda all helped in carrying Link out of the Shadow Woods. Tetra and Zelda where still shocked by the other three Links. When they got down the mountain, they found a small cottage. Tetra, being a pirate, sneaked into the house to see if anyone lived there. No one did, at least to Tetra's knowledge. The small crew gathered into the cottage. Everyone slept on the floor, all except Link and Tetra. Link was asleep on the only bed there. Tetra lay on the other side of the bed. She combed his hair with her fingers, notting letting go that it was half her fault that Ephina had found them. Tetra lay quietly, combing his hair. She shed a few tears and eventually fell asleep with her hand still in his tangled hair. The next morning, tatters was shaken awake by Zelda.

"What?" She washed wearily.

"We have company..." Whispered Zelda

Tetra's head snapped up, looking at the doorway. There, stood a tall women, who's hair was up in a bun. She wore a long velvet cloak. She had a blouse on under and wore white pants with brown boots.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Um... I'm Red, this is Blue, and this is Vio." Said Blue

"And you two?" She asked harshly

She had her sword drawn in their direction.

"I'm Zelda and this is Tetra." said Zelda

The women then froze.

"Wait, Zelda and Tetra? How is that possible? You guys are one person!" She said

"Can we please explain then?" asked Zelda

"Yes, go ahead." said the women

Zelda explained everything that happened from when they first for to the past, to now.

"Hm.. Sounds like what your saying is true. So, to get this straight, this here," said the women gesturing to Link, "Is the Hero of Winds?" Said the women

"That's right." said Zelda

"In that case, that makes me, your mother." said the women pointing at Tetra and Zelda

"What?!" They said together.

The women nodded.

Tetra felt close to tears, and so did Zelda. They both had finally met their mother they never knew. Their mother opened her arms wide, welcoming them in. Tetra looked at Zelda and the two walked over to their mother, who gave them a big hug. Tetra let lose and cried, Zelda, doing the same.

"How do you plan on defeating Ephina?" Asked their mother.

"We aren't sure yet. But what I've noticed, is that Ephina goes after our weak points. She already Split us in two, killed Link's parents, and split Link into four." said Zelda

"True, so what is Ephina's weak point?" Asked Their mother

"We never thought of that. All we know for sure is that her goal is to avenge her father, Ganondorf." Said Zelda

"Okay, I just thought of a question. How does she know we killed her father?" Asked Tetra

"Hm... I never thought of that." Said Zelda

"Wait, didn't you say that Ganon's soul was still alive? Do you think it is possible she can talk to his soul?" Suggested their mother

"Maybe..." Said Zelda

The three Link watched the conversation and was hopping to see how it would conclude to Ephina's weak point. The conversation carried on for about another hour until they finally came up with a suggested weak point. Gannon's soul.

"We have to try and find a way to kill Ganon for good. This time. That has to be her weak point." Said Tetra

Once they decided to go after Ganon's soul, the next step was to wait for Link to wake up. The two girls decided to catch up on lost time with their mother while the three Links practiced sword fighting. One night, when everyone was asleep, Tetra walked outside onto the porch to think. She was worried about Link. She knew he was going to be okay. At least she needed to keep that thought in her head while he was unconscious. Suddenly, the door behind her opened, and her mother came out. She walked over to where Tetra was standing and looked down at her daughter. If only she got to know who her daughter was.

"You okay, Tetra?" Asked her mother

Tetra could talk to her mother about anything, because that was what mother her was for. At least that is what she thought. Tetra shook her head looking up at her mother, tears in her eyes. She has been crying lately, which wasn't like her. Her mother wrapped her arms around her. Pulling her close.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay." She whispered

How did her mother know that was why she was crying? Tetra looked up confused.

"Just because I only had you as a baby for only two years, I know what it looks like when your worried about someone. Trust me." she said

Tetra smiled. She was glad she could finally talk to her mother in person.

"How long have you known him?" She asked

"Almost six years." said Tetra

"That's cute." Said her mother smiling.

Tetra looked back out at the ocean. She wondered how her crew was, even if they are stuck in the past. Tetra yawned.

"I think it's about time you head back to bed." said her mother

Tetra nodded in agreement. Mother and daughter then headed off to bed for the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Revealed

**Please leave a review at the end! I love reading what my readers think of the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Tetra woke up the next morning, the cottage was quiet. The three Links where probable out training and Zelda and her mother where probable doing who knows what. Tetra decided to go and check on Link. Tetra made her way to where Link was staying. When she peered inside the room and looked at the bed, he was no where in sight. Tetra started to panic. What is Ephina got him! Tetra raced outside. When she slammed the door open, she rammed into someone.

"Oof!" they said as they fell to the ground. Tetra rubbed her head, then looked to see who it was. Link gave her the most beautiful smile ever. Tetra smiled happily. Tetra crawled over to Link, giving him a tight hug. Link returned the hug with another one. Tetra thought in her head, she's known him for six years. It won't be weird if she did what she was thinking, right? The only way to know was to do it. Tetra's arms stayed around Link. Tetra moved so that she could see his face. Tetra leaned closer to Link, then, kissed him. Link was surprised at first, then didn't care. Tetra pulled away after a little bit, getting to her feat. She helped Link up.

"Wow. Uh.. Thanks?" said Link, not sure of what to say

"Don't say anything to anyone. Okay?" said Tetra harshly

"Yeah, I know, okay. I promise." he said.

"Good." said Tetra smiling

The two left the porch and headed to the nearby meadow. There, Zelda, her mother, Red, Blue, and Vio where all doing something different.

"What's going on here?" asked Tetra

"We are all thinking of a different way in defeating Ephina." explained Link

"That's not necessary."

The Seven people all turned to the far side of the meadow. There, stood Ephina. Tetra clenched her teeth. Ephina stood not to far from her mother.

"So, coming up with plans to defeat me? Didn't you warn them not to do that, Dark Link?" asked Ephina

Then, the three dark opposites of them appeared next to Ephina.

"Exactly." said Dark Zelda

Dark Tetra eyed Tetra's mother. She looked a bit different than the rest, and never said a word.

"Now, Who wants to do the honors?" asked Ephina to her small crew

"I will." volunteered Dark Zelda

"Good, go ahead." said Ephina

Dark Zelda stepped closer to Tetra's mother. Dark Zelda muttered words under her breath. Tetra had to do something! She wasn't going to let Ephina win again! Tetra ran past Zelda, standing in front of her mother.

"Foolish child." said Ephina

Ephina threw a small dark magic at Tetra, making Tetra paralyzed. Tetra fell to the ground.

"Now!" yelled Dark Zelda

Dark Tetra then ran out of her spot next to Ephina, and blocked Tetra's mother. Dark Tetra yelped in pain. Collapsing to the ground, turning into a dark cloud. Ephina then yelped. The crew of seven looked at Ephina in astonishment.

"Argh! Come you two!" said Ephina

With that, Ephina and the two darks left. Tetra regained mobility and stood up.

"I know her weak point now!" said Zelda

"Yeah! It's the Dark us!" exclaimed Red

Link walked over to Tetra, pulling her aside.

"Tetra, you know, she wasn't going to kill your mother. You saw how your mother died in the event the tree showed you. And you're the same age as me, no? I was four. Tetra, you where two when your mother died. Remember?" whispered Link

Tetra pondered what Link said. It's true. Tetra was saved by Alfonzo when her father tried to kill her. She was two then. Tetra whirled around, facing her "mother".

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Tetra

Her "mother" turned toward her, watching her carefully.

"I'm your mother, Tetra. Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, Tetra, What's gotten into you?" asked Zelda

"Okay, if your my mother, then where am I right now?" asked Tetra

"Your standing in front of me." laughed her "mother"

"Wrong! I am on a pirate ship! My father killed you when I was two! I am the same age as Link. We just saw "younger" Link a few days ago and he was four! So tell me who you are!" she yelled

Her "mother" laughed to herself. Then, a dark tornado surrounded the person, when the tornado cleared, there stood her father.

"About time you caught on!" he said

Zelda stepped back, away from her father.

"If only I could have tricked you longer, you would be dead!" said her father pointing at Tetra

Tetra watched him carefully.

"Didn't you ever wonder why Ephina found you guys so easily? I lead her to you!" he said laughing.

"Why though? Why would you want to kill your own daughter though?" asked Zelda

"I work for Ganon. I always have, and always will!" he said

Then, everything went pitch dark, and her father was gone. Tetra gritted her teeth. Her hardest part was already among her. She was going to have to kill her own father.

**Well, what do you think? Did you see that coming? Anyway, please leave a review! Thanks!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Crew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Tetra, Link, Zelda, Red, Blue, and Vio stared into space, surprised at what had just unfolded in front of them. Tetra's mother turned out to be her father who was a bloodthirsty murderer. Tetra fell to her knees. Link rushed to her side.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Whispered Link

Those where the same words Tetra had used to calm Link. Tetra gripped his shirt.

"Let's go back to the cabin and think from there." Suggested Zelda.

"Right." Agreed Vio

The group walked back to the small cottage. Link and Tetra where in the back of the group. Tetra didn't let go if Link's sleeve. Link sighed. The past was changing the future Tetra. He didn't like it. Sure, he wasn't getting yelled at anymore but maybe he missed that. Link shrugged off the Idea, then turned to Ted, Blie, and Vio. They where all his personality but split in three. Blue was mean, Red was overly cheerful, and Vio... Well he hasn't figured it out yet. When they reached the cabin, they all sat in a circle.

"What are we going to do? Ephina is creating a small army but it is slowly growing bigger." Said Zelda

Tetra let go of Link and stoode up.

"The answer is clear. We must deaf eat everyone that is with Ephina, no matter what." Said Tetra.

"But, Tetra..." Zelda was cut off by Tetra.

"I know Zelda, but we must." She said quietly.

Zelda only nodded. Link watches the plans be distributated between everyone. He knew is was going to be difficult but they had no choice. They went to sleep early that night so that they could get going the next day. In the morning, Tetra woke up to Link who was watching her quietly. Tetra sat up, looking at him. She was becoming too soft towards people. If her crew saw this, it would get out of hand.

Come_ on, Tetra, get a hold is yourself!_

Tetra scolded herself. She can't become a softey, not when they needed her most! Tetra got up and put her shoes on. Walking outside, she saw a pirate ship. Tetra pulled her telescope out of her pocket, taking a closer view. Link was behind her. When Tetra looked at the crew on deck, she gasped. The crew was bewildered and surprised. Tetra looked at the designs on the ship. She quickly put the telescope back and ran down the beach toward the ship.

"Hey!" She yelled

The person in the crows nest, looked at Tetra, then starts yelling at the crew. Link walked over, surprised.

"Is that..." Stammered Link

Tetra smiled.

"Yep it is." Answered Tetra

The crew on the ship docked the boat, then jumped off. Tetra smiled. Alfonzo was the first to reach Tetra.

"Miss! We found you!" said Alfonzo happily.

At that moment, Vio, Red, Blue, and Zelda walked out if the cabin. The crew jumped, startled by the three Links and Princess Zelda.

"What the..." Said Mako.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Asked Vio

"What do you mean?" Asked Senzo

"You do know we are in the past." Explained Red happily

"Oh, yeah...um... We actually came to find you and tell you about what happens in the future then." Said Niko

"What's wrong?" Asked Tetra worriedly.

"Um, we'll, you see...Outset was... Destroyed by some women named Ephina." Answered Zuko

* * *

Aryll held the as word high.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled.

Ephina stepped closer to the young girl. Aryll raised the sword higher.

"My brother will take you down!" Said Aryll with confidence.

Ephina laughed to herself.

"Oh yeah? Where is you precious brother now then?" Asked Ephina mockingly.

Aryll looked down. She hadn't seen her brother for a few days now. She had no idea where he was.

"That's what I thought." Said Ephina.

Ephina raised her sword above the girl's head. Then, thrust it downward.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Ephina's Goal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean, destroyed?" asked Link frantically.

The Crew had just appeared in the past, telling Link's group that Outset Island was destroyed by none other, then Ephina. Link was frozen in shock. Outset destroyed? This can't be happening! He paced back and fourth. His family lived there. His only sister and Grandma, gone, erased from the world.

"No! You can't be serious!" yelled Link, tears forming.

"We're sorry..." whispered Mako.

Link curled his fists tight. He was going to kill Ephina. No matter what, this time. Then, an idea popped into his head.

"Take me to Dragon Roost Island." said Link.

"What?" asked Vio.

"He said he wanted-" Red was cut off by Blue.

"Idiot! He said what, because he wanted to know why!" scolded Blue.

"Oh." whispered Red.

"Because If I can get the three pearls, I can get into the Tower of Gods. I can then-" Link was cut off.

"Pass the tests, get to Hyrule, and get the Master Sword." finished Zelda.

"Right." said Link.

"But, wouldn't that mess with the future?" asked Tetra.

"Not if I go and put it back after." said Link.

"Okay, fine. Crew! Get the ship together, we are going to Dragon Roost!" said Tetra.

"Yes Miss!" They called back.

"Alright Link. How are you going to get the pearls from Prince Komali, The Great Deku Tree, and Jabun?" asked Tetra as the Crew was getting ready.

"Wait, where is Zelda?" asked Link

* * *

Ephina approached the limp body of Zelda.

"I won't kill you yet, but you won't be much of a threat anymore." whispered Ephina.

Ephina carried the limp body back to Ganon's soul.

"Father, I have brought her body but her soul is trapped in the past with Link and Tetra." said Ephina.

_"Good job daughter. Now, we wait till Link holds the Master Sword in his hands. Then, I will come back!"_ said Ganon.

Ephina and Ganon laughed together. Their plan was falling into place, no one can stop them now!

* * *

Link, Tetra, Red, Blue, Vio, and the Crew scoured the island, searching for Zelda.

"Zelda!" called Link.

No response. The had been looking for Zelda for three hours, and no one had found her yet. Link sighed. Where would she be?

"I found her! I found her!" yelled Zuko.

Everyone raced over to where Zuko was standing. There, was a faint outline, of Zelda.

"Zelda! What happened!?" said Red worriedly.

Zelda's eyes slowly opened, looking up at the small crew.

"What...happened?" asked Zelda.

"We aren't sure." answered Tetra

"Oh, why do I fell...light?" asked Zelda.

"Because you're only a soul!" exclaimed Blue.

"What?!" yelled Zelda.

"Yeah...seriously." said Vio.

"Oh, no." whispered Zelda.

"What's wrong?" asked Tetra.

"I know what happened! In the future, Ephina separated me from my body! She is going to let Ganon's soul take over my body!" exclaimed Zelda.

Everyone's eyes widened in fright. They thought they knew Ephina's plan, and they didn't what is her main goal?

**Thanks for reading this Chapter! And Thank you GlissGirl99 for the wonderful idea! Please leave a review or questions I can answer. Thanks!**

**~Tetra1143**


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon Roost Island

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

The ocean scent filled Link's nose as they journeyed to Dragon Roost. They had just found out the Ephina had separated Zelda from her body in the future causing her to lose it in the past. Mako, Zuko, Niko, Senza, Alfonzo, and Nudge had also appeared from the future. They had learned that Ephina had destroyed Outset, and now, Link was going to Dragon Roost to get the pearl from Prince Komali, so that he can get the Master Sword. The crew was doing their jobs, with the help of Red, Blue, Vio, and Zelda. Link was trying to think of a way to get the pearl, and not ruin the future. Tetra, was also ip in the crows nest.

"Link!" called Tetra.

Link looked up into the crows nest, where Tetra was calling down to him.

"What is it?" asked Link.

"We are nearing Dragon Roost." said Tetra.

Link turned his attention to the ships next stop. The crew started to get this ready for landing. Link leaned over the rails, looking at the island. Red, Blue, and Vio, all went downstairs to get their swords.

"Link! We're coming with you." said Red.

"Oh, no you're not." said Link.

"Why not? We are exactly like you!" argued Blue.

"Because, you will get in my way." said Link.

"No! Please let us go! Please?" begged Red.

"Fine, but try not to get in my way." said Link.

"Okay!" agreed Link's three.

When the ship stopped on the island, Link, Red, Blue, and Vio, jumped off, onto the sand.

"We will be back ASAP." said Link.

"Okay." answered Tetra.

Link and the others ran off the beach and onto the the rocks. They followed the path all the way up to the Rito houses.

"Okay, I don't know where the pearl is, but I know it is on this Island somewhere." said Link.

The other three nodded, looking around.

"Hey! You four!" called someone.

Link whirled around, facing the mailman. He approached the four Links.

"We are...uh..." stammered Link.

He had no idea what to say. He couldn't just tell him everything about coming from the Future and stuff!

"We cam from the future and now there is this lady going around destroying things and we need a pearl that is here." said Red.

Blue, Vio, and Link looked at Red sternly.

"What? I was just telling him...oh..."whispered Red.

"Um...okay, nice story, you have to talk with our chieftain then." said the postman.

Blue, Red, Vio, and Link followed the postman down the long alley, and into the chieftain's house. Red, Blue, Vio, and Link looked nervously at one another. Then, the Rito postman stopped, gesturing for them to go in. When they entered the house, the chieftain was there, with baby Komali.

"Who are you?" Asked the Chieftain.

" This is Red, Blue, Vio, and I am um...Green." Said Link.

"And why are you here?" Asked the Chieftain.

"They are looking for the pearl in which Lord Valoo has." said the postman.

"Hm, I see. Then maybe my mother will guide them to Lord Valoo." Said Chieftain.

"No, it's okay, we can guide ourselves." said Link.

"Okay, the path is down that away." Said the Chieftain.

The four nodded, and left the room.

"Why did you lie about your name?" Asked Red.

"Because if they knew my real name, it might ruin the future." answered Link.

"Oh, okay!" Said Red.

The three made their way past the bridge that went over the spring, and entered Dragon Roost Cavern.

"Okay, we need to get to Valoo. But how?" Asked Vio.

Link looked around they were in. They may need a grappling hook later, but not now. Link walked through the first door. There, was a small lava like river, flowing around.

"Great, how do we cross that?" Asked Blue.

"We throw those." Said Link.

On the other side of the side they where on, where jars of water. Red and Vio walked al over to the water jars, picking them up. The two threw them into the lava, making the lava turn into rock. The four jumped onto the rocks, balancing them. They then jumped onto the next, balancing that one also. Once they got to the other side, they pressed on.

* * *

Tetra sighed. It had been almost half an hour. Where were they? Tetra paced around the ship impatiently. Alfonzo walked over to Tetra.

"Miss, I think there is a monster under the ship." said Alfonzo.

Tetra looked at Alfonzo. She noticed that the ship had been rocking unusually fierce. Tetra peered over the side. Alfonzo and the rest of the crew looked worriedly over the side. Tetra shrugged. Maybe a storm was coming. Suddenly, Gohma, the Dragon Roost Island monster, burst out of the water. The crew drew their swords. Zelda yelped. Gohma grabbed Tetra with it's huge pincers, then plunged back into the water.

* * *

Red, Blue, Vio, and Link jumped across lava pits, and crossed bridges that would plunge you into the lava. Link guided the other three outside the volcano.

"Wow! We are high up!" said Red, excitedly.

"That means we are almost to Valoo!" said Link.

"Yes! Not much farther then!" said Red.

Link, Red, Blue, and Vio looked at the stairs on the left. They lead all the way up. They all looked at one another. Then nodded. The four headed up the stairs. Suddenly, the ground rumbled. Red turned around.

"The stairs! They're falling!" yelped Vio.

Link turned around, noticing the stairs plummeting down.

"Run!" yelled Blue.

The four ran up the stairs as fast as they could. The stairs where coming closer to them. They finally reached the top when Red stepped on the last step. Link helped Red up. There, sat Valoo, the lord of the sky.

"Valoo! We need your help!" called Link.

Valoo looked down at them. Then spoke in Hyrulian tongue. They couldn't understand him. Link tilted his head. This wasn't going to work.

"He is saying, why do you need his help."

The four whirled around, facing the Chieftain's mother. She was one of the few Rito that could understand the great Valoo. Link turned toward Valoo.

"We need the pearl, or this girl named Ephina is going to resurrect Ganon!" explained Link.

Valoo again spoke in Hyrulian. Link turned toward the Rito.

"He said he will give you the pearl if you show him proof that you are the Hero of Winds." said the Rito.

Link turned toward Valoo again. He raised his right hand, the Triforce of Courage shimmering brightly. Valoo spoke again. Red, Blue, and Vio watched carefully.

"He will now give you the pearl." said the Rito.

Valoo swung his head and roared into the sky. An orange like light slowly came closer to Link and the three. The pearl then landed into Link's hands.

"Yes! We got it!" cheered Red.

"Alright, let's go to the ship and get the next pearl!" said Vio.

The four raced back down the mountain, putting everything back in place so that the future won't be ruined. When they got back to the ship, the whole crew looked terrified.

"What happened?" asked Red.

"It looks like you've seen Zelda. " teased Blue.

"No! A huge monster came and took Tetra! It went back into the water!" said Zelda.

Link drew his sword. Red, Blue, and Vio doing the same. Gohma then jumped out of the water.

"Gohma." whispered Link.

Gohma whipped her claws back and forth. Link then glimpsed Tetra, blood on her shirt. Gohma's pincers had pierced Tetra. Link gritted his teeth.

"Gohma! Fight me! Release Tetra!" yelled Link.

Gohma turned toward Link, then, thrusted its pincer at him, trapping him under it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter! Cliffhanger maybe? Anyway, Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :)**

**~Tetra1143**


	11. Chapter 11: Tetra's dagger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Gohma's pincers held Link tight under its grip. It continued to toss its other pincer back and forth, Tetra's blood hitting the water and grass below her. Link gritted his teeth if he didn't hurry, Tetra could bleed to death. Link struggled under Gohma's pincer. Red drew his sword, then ran over to Link. Red then wedged his sword under Gohma's pincer, trying to get Link out from under Gohma's pincer. The pirates where catapulting rocks at Gohma in trying to help. Blue and Vio rushed over to help Red. Link continued to squirm. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Link's side. Link let out a yelp, then looked down at his side. Link's side had Gohma's pincer stuck in it. Finally, Gohma released her grip on Link, leaving his side with blood. Link got to his feet, ignoring the pain, and grabbed his bow. Link loaded an arrow into the Hero's bow. Link aimed it at Gohma's eye. Then let the light arrow fly through the sky at her eye. Once it hit her eye, Gohma released Tetra, and fell into the water. Only to later come back in lava for Link to fight later. Tetra fell, landing on the ship with a thud. Link dropped everything and ran over to Tetra.

"Move!" he called to Tetra's crew who was gathering around.

Link kneeled next to Tetra, who was unconscious.

"Look, Link, We need to head to Forest Haven next, do you think she will be okay if we set sail and head there? I bet she'll wake up when we get closer." suggested Vio.

"Yeah, Let's go." said Link.

"Wait!" called Red.

"What is it?" asked Link.

"What about Tetra's sword? Where did it go?" asked Red.

Link looked at Tetra's waist. Her sword was missing. Link looked around frantically. It was now where.

"Looking for this?"

Link, Blue, Vio, and Red looked up at the Ships crow nest. There, was Tetra's father. He was holding Tetra's small sword in his hand. Her father then jumped off the ship and onto the ground close to Link and Tetra.

"This is a close object to Tetra right? In other words, this is her favorite sword. Her only sword and without it she is defenseless." explained her father.

"What do you want?" threatened Link. Link's sword was drawn but he was still wounded.

"I don't want anything. I want you to watch something." said her father.

He took Tetra's sword, raising his knee. He then held out the sword so that the blade was flat. He then hit it onto his knee, breaking Tetra's most precious object. Link eyes widened. Her father dropped the broken sword onto the grass next to them, then disappeared. Link picked up Tetra and the broken sword, and walked onto the ship. He didn't know how he was going to tell her. Red, Blue, and Vio followed close behind. When Link lay Tetra on her bed, he left, with the broken sword next to her. Mako and Niko, went into her cabin to try and heal her wound. Link put a bandage around his wound. When night fell, Red, Blue, and Vio had gone to bed, along with the crew. Link was leaning on the rails. Link was thinking about how he was going to break the news to Tetra. Link sighed again, then gazed out at the ocean. There was a small creek from the wood behind him. Link whirled around, startled. There, stood Tetra, clutching her side, looking at Link. Link walked over to Tetra.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Thanks to you...again." said Tetra.

Link smiled. He had saved her about four times now. Tetra looked down.

"Where's my sword?" she asked.

"It kind of broke..." muttered Link.

"What? Link I can't hear you." said Tetra.

Link raised his head. "It broke. Your father came out of no where, took your sword, and snapped it in half. He knew it would make you defenseless." answered Link.

"It broke?! Link! Why didn't you do anything!?" exclaimed Tetra.

"Tetra! I was hurt as well! See!" he said.

Link lifted his shirt, showing the bandage he had from Gohma as well. Tetra sighed.

"Link, that dagger was the one of the last things I got from my mother. She gave me two things. The Triforce of Wisdom, and that dagger. I'm sorry I yelled at you." she apologized.

"No, I'm sorry I let it happen to you." said Link.

Link wrapped his arms around Tetra, who was starting to cry. Tetra hugged him back. The two where like that for what seemed like forever. Tetra finally pulled her head away, looking up at Link. He looked exhausted. Tetra grabbed his wrist. No more sleeping on a crate for him. Tetra lead him to her cabin. Link drew his hand back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm letting you sleep in here. Unless you want to sleep on a crate again. That's fine by me." said Tetra.

"No, I'm okay. Where do I sleep?" he asked.

Tetra rolled her eyes. Then looked at Link.

"Are you really asking me that question?" said Tetra.

"Um...No?" said Link.

"Good." answered Tetra.

Tetra carefully laid down on the bed, careful not to hurt herself. Link lay next to her. He glanced at Tetra, who was already asleep. Link then closed his eyes, forgetting everything, his mind going blank.

* * *

Ephina looked at Ganon's soul. Then looked at Tetra's father. Everyone from the dark realm was here to witness the best thing ever. Ganon's soul being revived. Ephina held Zelda's body high above her head. The room fell quiet. Ephina carefully picked up her father's soul. She carefully placed it onto Zelda's body. Zelda's body was immediately surrounded by a dark shadow. When the shadow cleared, Zelda was standing in the place of the soul. She opened her eyes. Instead of beautiful blue eyes, dark, red like eyes looked at the crowd. Everyone bowed to Ganon. Ganon smiled.

"I'm finally back...all thanks to Ephina!" bellowed Ganon.

Tetra's father watched carefully as the crowd of Ganon's minions went wild. He then smirked. Ganon was now revived, with their army growing stronger, Tetra's crew didn't stand a chance against them. They would dominate them, and the world!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review! Thanks again!**

**~Tetra1143**


	12. Chapter 12: Vio

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

The next morning Link was fast asleep on the floor of Tetra's cabin. Tetra rolled her eyes when she woke up to him on the floor. When she went up stairs, Red, Blue, and Vio where all thinking of what they where going to do when they got to Forest Haven. Tetra sighed, then looked out at the ocean view. Tetra then went to grab her dagger, which wasn't there. Tetra then looked out at the ocean again. She needed to find a sword before they fight Ganon and Ephina. Suddenly, someone tapped on Tetra's shoulder. Tetra turned, facing Link. She then smiled at Link. Tetra got the crew to work and was getting closer to Forest Haven. Then, a Rito postman flew onto the ship.

"Is this where Mrs. Tetra lives?" asked the Rito.

"Yes, why?" asked Tetra.

"I have a letter addressed to her."

Tetra eyes widened. It couldn't be anyone. They where in the past. Tetra accepted the letter and the Rito flew off. Tetra ten opened the letter, reading it. It was from her father!

_Dear Tetra,_

_I'm sorry about the dagger Ephina is__

The letter was cut off, and there was more writing after that, she continued reading.

_Ganon has been resurrected! There is no way you could possible beat us! We will crush you to pulp!_

Tetra reread the letter about five times. This was a confusing letter. Her father had suddenly nice, then turned back to his normal self. Tetra crumpled the letter and threw it into the ocean. She sighed, then continued the day still thinking of the letter. Link was helping a lot more now that Tetra was hurt. Vio on the other hand said he was having weird dreams. After a hard day of work, the crew went to sleep, and almost one hundred miles behind them and they where real close to Forest Haven. That night, Vio had another one of his dreams.

~Vio's Dream~

She crossed over the small patch of water carrying a sword with her. Her pet cat, though it was much bigger than any ordinary cat, was following close behind. The girl rushed over to the other side of the island, and into a cave. There, was the Lord Jabun. The water Spirit. The girl placed the sword in front of him.

"Sir, the sword has been reacting strangely." reported the Girl.

The spirit nodded.

"_The next person who is bound to use it is going to arrive here in about a weeks time."_

The girl nodded, then picked the sword back up. The sword she held looked like it had small waves put into it. The hilt's handle was filled with water. The sword glowed a majestic blue color. The sword she held was the Wave Sword. The sword that the Hero of Waves would someday use.

* * *

Vio quickly sat up. What was that? Vio looked around the room. Red and Blue were fast asleep. Vio then got out of bed, got dressed and went above deck. He couldn't sleep. Why was he the only one getting the dreams though? He shook his head. He must be going crazy! Vio then spotted Forest Haven. The rest of the crew was fast asleep. Maybe he could try and park the ship by himself. He ran to the front of the ship, where the anchor lie. When they got close enough, Vio dropped the anchor over the side. He then ran and quickly put the sail up. Little did he know, Tetra, Link, the crew, and Zelda where quietly watching him. When he managed to stop the ship he sighed and sat down on a nearby crate.

"Well, your better at that then I thought."

Vio turned toward everyone who was watching smiled at him.

"I am very surprised that you could do that." Said Tetra.

"Um...thanks?" He said uncertainly.

"I am coming with you this time." Said Tetra.

"Oh! Me too!" Said Zelda.

"Okay! I can help protect you Zelda!" Said Red.

"Aw.. Thanks!" She said.

"No, no a million times no. Tetra, you're hurt. You will probable just get hurt agin. And Zelda, you will just get in the way!" Argued Link.

"No! I am still helping! You can't tell your captain and your princess what to do!" Argued Tetra.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

The three went on fighting like that for awhile. Vio decided that he should go and at least locate the next pearl. Vio jumped off the ship, walking up the shore. The Great Deku Tree was the one who held the pearl. Vio made his way up the small mountain, and into the Forest Haven. He then aced over to the Great Deku Tree. There, where two people with Deku Sticks that where on fire.

"Give us the pearl! Or else we burn you down!" Said one of them.  
Vio raced over to the two people.

"Leave the Great Deku Tree alone!" He declared.  
The two people turned to face him. Vio glared at them in disgust. It was Shadow Link and Shadow Zelda.

"I should have known." Said Vio.

"We'll, you're too late. We aren't the ones that are going to battle you, he is!" Said Shadow Link.  
Vio directed his attention to someone who was standing not too far off. It was Princess Zelda's body, but not soul. Ganon looked directly at Vio. Vio stepped back, then quickly drew his sword. Ganon laughed, then drew two swords. Vio gritted his teeth.

"I will win Hero of Shadows!" Bellowed Ganon.

"Wait? What?" Said Vio confused.

Before Vio could get an answer, Ganon bounded over to him hitting him across the clearing. Vio hit the wall hard. His head throbbing.  
To him, he was getting beat up by girl. Vio struggled to him feet. Ganon laughed, then bounded across the room at him again. This time, Vio deflected the blow with his sword. Ganon then used dark magic which then surrounded Vio. Vio let out a loud yelp. Link, Tetra, Red, Blue, Zelda, and the crew all looked over at the forest haven. There was a huge dark cloud that surrounded the island.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy reading it! I had fun writing this one. Anyway, please review and be assured, Vio won't die. He's my fav. :) **  
**Thanks to:**  
**KittyWkiskers GirlVersionofVio**  
**Believe it or not, you helped me with this chapter thanks a lot! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Forest Haven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Tetra, Link, Red, Blue, an Zelda jumped off the boat and rushed over to the Forest Haven. The dark cloud was growing bigger and bigger. Once they got inside, Tetra saw Ganon using the dark magic on Vio. Vio was screaming in pain, Tetra didn't have her dagger, but she was going to stop Ganon, no matter what! Tetra ran at the dark magic that surrounded Vio. Link, Red, Blue, and Zelda tried to stop her. Tetra then jumped into the magic, expecting pain. Nothing came. She opened her eyes, Vio was laying next to her, unconscious.

"Why you little sea rat!" Growled Ganon.

Tetra got to her feet, watching Ganon carefully. Ganon clenched his fists. Zelda flew over to Tetra.

"Tetra! Watch out!" Yelled her father.

Tetra whirled around just in time to see Ganon cast dark magic at her. Tetra covered her face with her hands. After noting happened, Tetra opened her eyes. Light magic was protecting her and Zelda like a force field. Tetra's eyes widened. Zelda smiled.

"You found your magic!" Said Zelda

"Gah! Princess of Light!" Growled Ganon.

"Zelda, Tetra, be careful!" Warned their father.

Tetra tilted her head. Her father...warning her? Ganon then thrust his hand at her father, casting more magic. Her father then turned back to his normal self. Ephina appeared as if from nowhere.

"We will be back. I promise you that!" Yelled Ephina.

They then disappeared into the dark cloud. The dark cloud dispelled around the island. Tetra shook her head, then looked over at the unconscious Vio. Tetra sighed, then, the Great Deku Tee looked over at Zelda, Link, Red, Blue, Vio, and Tetra.

"Vio has proven himself to be a real Hero of Shadows. I will give the pearl only to him. When he awakens, bring him here." Said the Great Deku Tree.

"Wait, what do you mean, Hero of Shadows?" Asked Link.

"Each of you are a hero of a certain element. Vio's isn't an element. His is to se what to do next, walk into people's dreams, and use the shadows of good and evil to his advantage." Explained the Deku Tree.

"Oh, so what would mine be?" Asked Red.

"Yeah! And mine!" Said Blue.

"You will have to find your own abilities." Said the Great Deku tree.

Red and Blue looked away. Link looked down at Vio. Tetra got to her feet, then clenched her side again. The Great Deku tree saw this and looked at Tetra.

"Tetra, please come here." Said the Great Deku tree.

Tetra slowly approached the Great Deku tree, stumbling a few times because of the pain. Link rushed over to her side. When Tetra was in front of the Great Deku tree, the water around her started to sparkle. The Deku tree started muttering a few words. Then the sparkling water surrounded Tetra. Link stepped forward, defensively.

"Don't fret, Link, these waters have healing powers." Explained the Deku tree.

The water then stopped sparkling and fell back into the water below. Tetra was standing in the middle. Link walked over to her. Her wound was completely gone. Tetra's eyes widened.

"Because you are the princess of light, you can be healed entirely. Now, Zelda, come." Said the Deku tree.

Zelda flew over to Tetra and Link. The Deku tree looked down at Zelda.

"Miss Tetra, I'm going to need your help." Said the Deku Tree.

"How a, I suppose to help?" Asked Tetra.

"Put you hands in front of you, pointed in Zelda's direction. Then, concentrate on her physical form." Said the Deku tree.

Tetra nodded and did as she was told. Suddenly, light started to surround Zelda. The water below sparkled brightly. Red, Link, and Blu watched in awe as the clearing became the most beautiful scene ever. Then, the light and water stopped and Zelda stood in the middle, not as a should anymore.

"Now, Zelda, this is a duplicate if your body, it is only temporary though." Said the Deku Tree

"Thank you so much!" said Zelda happily.

Tetra was deep in thought. How was she Princess of light? wouldn't Zelda be Princess of Light? She was a pirate/princess. But Zelda was full on princess. Link interrupted her thoughts. Tetra turned to face him.

"Come on, let's get Vio back onto the ship. We could tend his wounds there." said Link.

"Okay."

* * *

~Vio's Dreams~

"Ack! Sir, I'm still having the dreams!" she said.

Jabun looked down at her. She had been having the same dreams. Jabun knew who the next person was. The sword was up against the wall, still glowing.

_"You mustn't fret. The person you are seeing in your dreams, is known as Vio. He will be here in about a week. He is the Hero of Shadows."_

The Girl looked up at him. She then walked over to the sword holding it in her hands. Her pet walked up beside her. She then looked up again at Lord Jabun.

_"Kira, keep it safe until them. Kat, you must help her with this task."_ he said carefully.

The girl, Kira, nodded. Then, the two left the cave. Jabun then disappeared under the water.

* * *

Vio's head ached for hours on end. When Vio sat up, all the blood in his head finally went down. Vio swung his feet over the side of the bed. He walked off the ship, and back into the Forest Haven. It was around midnight, but he needed to get the pearl. He then stood in front of the Great Deku Tree.

"Ah, Vio. Have you come to receive the pearl?" asked the Deku Tree.

Though it hurt, Vio nodded.

"Take good care of it young hero." said the Deku Tree.

Then, the green pearl glowed from atop of the Deku Tree. It slowly came down to the ground, landing in Vio's hands. Vio accepted the Pearl. Now, they only needed to go to Greatfish island, and finally meet the girl that has been haunting Vio's dreams.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See? I told you Vio doesn't die! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**

**~Tetra1143**


	14. Chapter 14: Blue's rage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loz**

* * *

Vio walked back to the ship, stalling so the sun could come up. It took about an hour before the sun raised above the clear ocean water. When avid boarded the ship, the whole crew was running around frantically.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Vio.

Blue turned toward him, then sighed.

"Guys, he's right here." Called Blue.

Suddenly, Tetra jumped down in front of him. Vio jumped back, startled. Tetra put her hands on her hips, with a disappointed look.

"We have been looking for you all morning!" Yelled Tetra.

"Sorry, but I did get the pearl!" Said Vio.

Tetra rolled her eyes. Then left to get the crew together so that they could sail to Greatfish. Link walked over to Vio.

"Vio, don't worry about it, she didn't sleep much last night. It's not your fault." Said Link.

Vio looked at Link sternly. A bit alarmed. Link tilted his head.

"What's wrong?"asked Link.

Vio shook his head, then left to go help the crew prepare to leave. Blue was over by the railings, looking down into the water below. He was pondering what the Great Deku tree had said about all them being a hero of an element. Blue was wondering what his was.

"Blue! Do you mind helping me?" Asked Red.

"With what?" Asked Blue.

"Zelda and I are trying to take this crate below deck." Explained Red.

Blue shrugged, and agreed to help. The three struggled at first then finally got the crate below deck. Red looked at Blue. He seemed deep in thought, or he was sad.

"What's wrong?" Asked Red.

"Nothing. Just wondering about what the Great Deku Tree said." Answered Blue.

"Yeah, but he also said that we will discover them. Remember?" Said Red.

"Yeah, I do." Said Blue.

After a few hours of preparations, the ship was off toward Greatfish Island. Vio had explained everything from his dreams. When the ship was half way there, Mako spotted a ship drifting toward them.

"What does it look like Mako?" Called Tetra.

"If I...wait, it can't be...Miss! It's us!" Called Mako.

"What? That's impossible! Last time we saw us, I was four." Said Tetra.

The ship was approaching quickly. Tetra got her crew ready, daggers at their sides. Then, the ship anchored next to them, putting a board down that connected the two ships. Tetra stood her ground. Then, past Gonzo boarded the ship.

"What do you want?" Asked Tetra.

"You see, we are pirates, but, we need help from other pirates. Will you help us?" Asked Past Gonzo.

Tetra looked at Gonzo, tilting her head. She then looked at past Gonzo.

"It all depends on what it is you want us to do." Said Tetra.

Past Gonzo nodded, and walked back onto the ship. Tetra and her crew followed close behind. Once all of Tetra's crew was on board, the plank that connected the ships, fell into the water. Tetra turned toward Past Gonzo. Tetra clenched her fists.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Said Tetra.

Her crew drew their daggers, for defense. Past Gonzo and the past crew drew theirs. Then, a small girl, about six or seven walked up to them.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

Tetra stared in disbelief. It was her. But, she was just four about two weeks ago. Tetra shook her head.

"We want to get back to our ship." Answered Tetra harshly.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Said the girl.

"Hey! Miss! Over here!" Called someone.

Tetra turned around, back at the ship. There, was Niko. Tetra grinned. Then turned back to the past crew. Tetra looked down at the little girl.

"Look, I know how it feels. Losing your parents and all. But be nice to these guys. They are your family. And trust me. When it becomes hard, they will be there for you." Said Tetra.

"Wait, how do you know so much about me?" Asked the girl.

"Because," said Tetra backing up, "I am you."

Tetra and her crew then turned, and jumped off of the past crew ship, and back onto their own. The crew immediately got the ship far from the other. Link looked at Tetra, grinning.

"Nice one." He commented.

Tetra grinned, and helped the crew get on the right course. Their next stop, was Forest Haven. Red, Blue, and Zelda all helped, but kicked out and where sent below deck. Zelda smiled.

"So, once we get to Forest Haven, and get the pearl, we head to the Tower of Gods, right?" She asked.

"Right, then, Link will get the Master Sword." Said Blue angrily.

"Why are you so angry about it?" Asked Red.

"Because, think about it. Link gets everything. He gets the sword, he gets to be co-captain, and he gets Tetra." Said Blue, his anger raising.

"Yeah, but, that doesn't really matter, because, in a way, you two are getting the same things." Explained Zelda.

Red and Blue looked at Zelda, confused. Zelda sighed, then continued.

"Keep in mind, you two are Link. He is the one who got split into four. Tetra was spilt in two." Explained Zelda.

Blue looked away. He knew Zelda was right. But as a separate, he didn't like how Link got everything. Blue then got up from the crate he was sitting on.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Red.

"Red, I need to think. I want to learn what my ability is." Said Blue.

"Why don't you just wait? That's what the Great Deku tree said to do." Said Red.

"Honestly, I don't care what a tree says. I'm doing what I want." Said Blue.

He then walked out and headed above deck again. The crew was finally in their stations for sailing. Tetra was overlooking everything. She then spotted Blue and walked over to him.

"I thought I told you to go below deck." Said Tetra.

"Yeah, I'm not Link, I'm Blue and you have no right to tell me what to do." He said defensively.

This, caused Tetra to flinch. No one has ever been so rude to her, until now. She then looked at him, sternly.

"If you are aboard my ship, part of my crew, you have to listen to my orders." Said Tetra.

"First of all, I'm not part of your crew, you can't make me listen to you, and I won't be on this damn ship much longer!" Yelled Blue, stomping his foot on the ground.

Suddenly, the water around the ship started to slam into the ship, crashing on top of the deck. Blue looked around at the water that was splashing onto the deck. Blue's rage was controlling the waves to act the way they where. Then, the waves came up onto the ships deck, crashing in between Blue and Tetra. The waves started to draw back. Only then, did Blue notice that as the waves where retreating, Tetra was caught in it, being dragged off her ship, and into the ocean below.

**Thanks for reading! What a cliffhanger, no? Anyway, please review!  
~Tetra1143**


	15. Chapter 15: Greatfish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

The crew watched in horror as their captain was dragged into the ocean by the waves. Link ran to the railings in hope of grabbing Tetra's wrist, but missed, and watched as Tetra plummeted into the cold ocean water below. After about twenty minutes, the waves started to calm down again. The ship was still heading in the right direction. Link glared at Blue. Red walked up from behind him.

"I told you to just wait." Said Red.

Blue looked down at the ground.

"Now what?" Asked Zelda.

"We have to go and find Tera!" Said the crew.

"Land ho!" Called Mako from the crows nest.

Link then turned to the crew.

"Okay, here's the plan, we first need to get the final pearl, then we find Tetra." Said Link.

"But I thought you cared about Miss Tetra!" Argued Gonzo.

"He does. But, we can't do any thing about that at the moment. We are finally at Greatfish. We can't just leave again. Plus, losing Tetra over the waves was my fault. No body else's." said Blue.

Link walked over to Blue.

"Thanks." Said Link.

The crew then started getting ready with worry about their captain, and not bringing up Tetra again. Once the ship was safely docked, Link, Red, Blue, Vio, and Zelda jumped off onto the shore.

"Okay, the girl is supposed to be where Lord Jabun is. It's somewhere over a bridge." Said Vio.

Suddenly, the girl appeared along with her pet cat. She saw them, startled and drew her sword. Link and the group then drew theirs, all but Vio.

"Wait! That's her!" Said Vio.

"What do you mean, Vio." Said Red.

"Hold on, you're Vio?" Said the girl.

Vio nodded, then gestured for his friends to lower their swords.

"There is someone here that you may know. Plus, Lord Jabun wanted to speak to you." Said the Girl.

Her cat looked up at her. She gave him a slight nod and he ran off. She then lead them up a winding path and toward the back of the island. Then, her pet joined her again with the Wave Sword. They walked into the cave and heard someone talking to Lord Jabun.

"But...that's impossible!" Said one voice.

Not entirely. You will see soon enough.

The girl then walked in along with Link, Red, Blue, Vio, and Zelda. The person that was talking to Lord Jabun turned around to face them.

"Tetra! Your okay!" Said Link happily.

Tetra glared at Blue, then stomped over to him. Blue looked at Tetra. She wasn't happy.

"I hope you think about what you did because when I get back on my ship, you will be doing a lot more than everybody else. And if you choose not to listen to my orders you will be kicked off my ship, no matter what. Got it?" Said Tetra angrily.

Blue nodded. He wasn't doing that again...well, maybe. Suddenly, Blue felt a sharp sting on his cheek and was on the ground. Blue looked up. Tetra had hit him! Blue gritted his teeth. He deserved it anyway. Tetra then turned back toward everyone else. They where all looking at her, eyes wide. Tetra then looked at Lord Jabun. No one could understand him except the girl and Tetra.

Now, Kira, give the sword to Tetra. She is the next one in line to use it.

Kira raised her eyebrows.

"You're saying she is the Hero of Waves? I thought the Hero had to be a guy!" Said Kira.

Tetra raised her eyebrow, looking at Kira.

"No offense." Added Kira.

No, as you can see, she holds the Triforce of Wisdom. She also holds no weapon.

"But, Lord Jabun! The Hero has to be a male!" Protested Kira.

Lord Jabun shook his head. Then looked at Tetra.

Tetra, Princess of Light, prove to those who don't believe that you are the Princess of Light.

Tetra nodded then glanced around the cave. She then tilted her head. She had just learned about her abilities. What was she supposed to do? Kira grinned then looked at Lord Jabun.

"See? She is not the Hero of Waves. Therefore she has no reason for the Wave Sword." Said Kira.

Then, the cave turned pitch black. When light finally came back to the cave, everyone was tied up and gagged. Tetra looked around. There, was Dark Link, Dark Zelda and Ephina. Tetra gritted her teeth. They held, the Wave Sword.

"So, this is the Sword in which the Hero of Waves will use. How interesting." Commented Ephina.

"Give it back!" Yelled Tetra.

"Why should we? We're not stupid! We know how valuable this is to you." Said Dark Link.

Tetra gritted her teeth. Now, she at least needed to try and use her powers of light.  
Tetra clenched her fists and held her head low. The room turned dark, and the only thing that was lite was Tetra. Then, the cave regained light. Kira, Kat, Red, Blue, Vio, Link, and Zelda all looked at her in amazement. The Dark Link, Dark Zelda, and Ephina where gone. Tetra still had the power of light glowing around her.

"Where did they go?" Asked Tetra.

"They? What do you mean?" Asked Red.

Tetra, what you saw was an illusion that I created. You have proven yourself as the true Princess of Light.

Tetra nodded, then looked at Kira. She sighed, then reluctantly handed Tetra the Wave Sword. Tetra raised it into the air. It glowed a majestic blue.

"Take good care of it." Said Kira.

Tetra nodded, putting the sword into it's sheath, placing it on her back. Blue walked up to Lord Jabun slowly.

"Do you still have the pearl?" Asked Blue.

Lord Jabun nodded, then dove underwater. Blue peered into the water. He then looked back at Tetra and Kira, the only two who can understand him.

"He wants you to follow him." Said Kira.

Blue then looked back into the water. It was pitch dark! He couldn't go down there either, he would lose his breath. Blue reluctantly got to his feet, and jumped into the water. The dark cold water immediately surrounded him. He slowly sank to the bottom. Blue was about to lose his breath and he wouldn't have time to swim back to the surface. Suddenly, Blue gasped in water, expecting his lungs to burn from the water that would infiltrate them. Nothing came. Blue opened his eyes and tried to breath normally. He can breath underwater! Blue looked around.

Blue, you have now found your true powers. Not only can you control waves, you can also breath underwater and know what evil approaches from inside the water.

Blue looked around wildly.

"Who are you?" Called Blue as best as he could.

Because you have found your true powers, you can understand me. Lord Jabun. Now, Blue, come to the surface and accept the pearl.

He listened carefully and then started swimming to the surface. After awhile, he finally saw the light at the top. Small dark figures where looking inside the water, worriedly. Blue then gasped for air, happy to breath in the fresh air.

"Blue! How are you still alive?" Asked Red.

"I found my true powers." Said Blue.

Suddenly, Lord Jabun appeared from under the water, behind Blue. Blue climbed onto land, then turned to face Lord Jabun. Lord Jabun shook his head fiercely causing the pearl to come lose. Slowly, Nayru's pearl fell into Blue's outstretched arms. Finally! They had all three pearls and where ready to depart to the Tower of the Gods. Blue then turned to the group.

"Let's get going." Said Tetra.

Tetra lead the group out of the cave, and back toward the shoreline. Kira was following close behind. Once they reached the shore, Tetra jumped onto her ship to get the crew in order and ready to depart once more. Link, Red, And Zelda also boarded the ship, leaving Vio and Blue still on shore with Kira.

"Thanks for everything, Kira." Said Vio.

Vio then ran off and boarded the ship. Blue turned to face her.

"Er...first off, sorry for being rude. Second, thanks for the sword. I swear we will take care of it. And third, just thanks." Said Blue.

"Anytime Blue. I will help those who need it and help those who will save the world. The only advice I have for you is this.. Don't be jealous of others. It only causes others hurt and yourself punishment." Said Kira.

"Alright. I will keep that in mind." Said Blue.

Blue then turned on his heel and ran off toward the ship. Kira watched until the ship left the shore of Greatfish. She sighed. Their journey was coming to an end. She then smiled. She was glad she could help, even knowing that her own home would someday be destroyed no matter what. Kira then waved, along with Kat. Watching as the ship disappeared over the horizon.

**thanks for reading! If you understand what Kira was saying, then yes, their journey is finally coming to an end. Anyway, it's not over yet so don't be sad! Please leave a review! Thanks!**

**~Tetra1143**


End file.
